Harry Potter meets Fullmetal Alchemist
by clueless in Canada
Summary: Well, what happens when I take two of my favorite things in the world and combine them? This. Set during Chamber of Secrets, but I'm planning on basically re-writing the whole series. Title will change as soon as I think of one...PLEASE REVIEW!


I remember, this day last year, waiting nervously in a line with about two dozen kids my age. We were all waiting to be sorted into our houses, and we were probably all having mental breakdowns over it.

Now, as I watch these young kids shake and panic, all I want is for them to hurry the hell up so I can eat.

The sorting begins. I tune out, but clap whenever I hear "Gryffindor" screamed across the Great Hall. Otherwise, I couldn't really care less.

"Elric, Alphonse."

I perk up at the announcement of that particular name. A young boy comes forward, not scared in the least. He has on the cutest little smile ever, one that went all the way to his golden-brown eyes. His long, light brown hair is tied back in a ponytail that swishes back and forth when he walks.

"Ed! You didn't tell us you had a little brother!" One of my friends, Hermione, chastises me. "He looks just like you, too."

"I could've sworn he mentioned Al…" Winry, another of my friends, says.

"Yeah, I thought I told you." I roll my eyes and watch Alphonse pull on that sketchy-looking old hat. It's only on his head for a mere second before it yells "Gryffindor!"

Alphonse beams, looking directly at me. I grin back and beckon him over. "Hey, Al!"

"Brother! I did it!" I'm greeted by a huge hug. "I'm so happy… now I can spend more time with you!"

"Ah, sure, if you don't suffocate me." I pry his arms off and sit him down next to me. "Hermione, Alphonse. Alphonse, Hermione."

"It's very nice to meet you." Al says, bowing respectfully.

"Alphonse is the NICE brother." Winry laughs, giving me a friendly punch in the arm.

"Ouch, I'm not THAT bad…" I rub my arm in fake pain. "At least I actually show up for the feast. Where are Ron and Harry?"

"I don't know, some kids were talking about some flying car, but I think they might've had some spoiled candy." Hermione says lightly. "They might have skipped the feast… No, we would've seen them on the train. I honestly don't know."

I watch Alphonse for a moment, busily piling food on his plate. "You know, the plates will keep refilling themselves."

He looks at me with a comical expression, and laughs awkwardly. "Yeah, of course."

We chatted with fellow Gryffindors as we ate, catching up and telling jokes. Everyone simply adored Al, but that's never surprising. He's the epitome of innocence, I swear.

After the feast, everyone started heading up to the dorms. Hermione, Al, Winry, and I took our time, and by the time we got to the tower, we were the only ones that weren't back yet. Hermione had insisted that we look around for Harry and Ron, to no avail.

"Password?"

We heard the familiar voice of the Fat Lady before we rounded the corner. Apparently, someone else was late as well…

"_There _you two are! Where were you? The weirdest rumors- someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying _car_-"

Harry cut Hermione's rant short. "We haven't been expelled."

"But you _did _fly here?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Whatever, can you just tell us the password?" Ron said bluntly.

"Wattlebird, but you can't just-"

Alphonse gasped in wonder when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open. We all fell silent when there was an alarming ovation from our housemates. They all started congratulating Ron and Harry, despite Hermione's glare.

The noise started getting to me, so I dragged Al up the stairs to the dorms. I pointed out the first years' room, and then marched up to the second years'. I had barely collapsed on my bed when the door was opened again. If I have to put up with the "magnificent heroes" so soon, I think I might throw something…

"Hey Ed, how was your summer?"

Luckily for me, it's only Neville. "It was fine, I managed to work out some bumps with Roy and we get along much easier now." Roy Mustang and his girlfriend, Riza Hawkeye, were our neighbors and sixth years at our school.

"That's good, I didn't know how many more burnt uniforms you could have before you were expelled." He laughs. Roy's talent is everything to do with fire.

"You have a point, Neville." I roll onto my back, sighing.

"Also, there was a first year that looks just like you. Do you know him?"

"He's my little brother, Alphonse. He's really sweet, I'm sure you'll like him."

He nodded, about to say something, when the door burst open. In come Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus, laughing and cheering.

"You guys are bloody brilliant!"

"How'd you manage to pull it off?"

"I can't believe-"

"What _I _can't believe," I interrupted, "is that you'd do that without Winry checking the car first! Think about how badly that car could've been messed up!"

"Edward, you sound like Hermione. We're fine, all right? And if Winry was there, we'd have her check it."

"Why do you care, anyways?"

"I care because I don't feel like attending a funeral." I said sarcastically.

"Well, then we'll try our hardest not to die, for your sake."

I get up, slipping off my school cloak. "Can someone help me with my arm?" I pull off my white gloves, revealing my metallic right hand. My right arm and left leg are special prosthetics designed by Winry herself.

"Yeah, I'll help." Seamus volunteers, opening my trunk and pulling out the maintenance kit. "Who helped you over the summer?"

"My brother, for the most part."

"You have a brother?"

I sigh exasperatedly. "This is the last time I'm explaining it. My brother is Alphonse, he's a first year, and he's the nicest person you'll ever meet."

"Okay, gosh."

I sit on the end of my bed, clad only in boxers and a tank top. My metal limbs chill me slightly, but I'm used to it. It's now that I notice their eyes on my right arm, my right forearm to be exact.

"You got an upgrade?" Dean asks after a while.

"Well, everyone grows…" I shrug.

"Well, yeah, but I thought you'd be short forever." Ron says offhandedly.

"Short, huh?"

There's a long silence before I spring across the room in one jump. In the blink of an eye, my arm becomes a deadly sword, and I hold it to Ron's neck.

"**DON'T CALL ME SHORT**!"

"Jeez, calm down! I didn't mean it!"

I huff and go back to my bed, pulling out the polish and mechanical oil. "Sure you didn't. Just remember, Ronald. I know where you sleep."

He gulps and I have the feeling he won't get much sleep tonight.

EDIT:

A quick note-

I'm looking for a beta reader. If you're interested, please message me. Off topic… I just noticed that Harry Potter and Fullmetal Alchemist both have movies with the initials CoS (Conqueror of Shamballa and Chamber of Secrets). I'm probably really stupid. Anyways, yeah, message me if you're interested in beta-ing. Thanks!


End file.
